Finding a Family
by blackcat19
Summary: Sirius is free and is living at Potter mansion with Remus and Draco. Minor mentioning of Male/Male slash and adult/adult discipline.


Finding a family  
Writer:Black Cat  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Paring: M/m Hand, M/M hairbrush, M/m paddle  
Rating: R (because of spankings)  
Warnings: This is a story starting after third year.  
Sirius is free and is living at Potter mansion with  
Remus and Draco. Minor mentioning of Male/Male slash  
and adult/adult discipline.  
Disclaimer: The characters within these stories belong  
to J.K. Rowling. There is no profit made or intended  
from these stories, and they should be considered as  
being for entertainment purposes only.  
Many Thanks to smmb for beta-ing my stories.

What if at the end of Harry's third year Pettigrew was  
captured and put on trial. The story picks up with  
Peter's trial.

Harry sits on the bench between Remus Lupin and  
Arthur Weasley. Peter is brought out by two Aurors.  
Harry stiffens as Peter is chained down. Peter is  
questioned and provides names of many other Death  
Eaters, including Fudge. The Aurors immediately arrest  
Fudge and the others named. Many are shocked, and  
Sirius is cleared of all charges.

Sirius runs over to Harry. On the other side of the  
courtroom Draco has fallen onto his side. One of the  
Aurors, Andromeda, rushes to his side. "Sirius you're  
his legal guardian since you're his closest relative.  
He has collapsed."

Siruis rushes over upon hearing his cousin yell out  
to him and picks the boy up in his arms. "He must have  
been under Imperius. It's the only explanation.  
Otherwise he wouldn't have collapsed like that. It  
happened the second Lucius wand was snapped, for  
Merlin's sake."

Tonks nods as Harry comes over. "What is going to  
happen now? Can I come live with you?"

Sirius nods and leads the group up to Family  
Services. Draco wakes up when they arrive groggily. "I  
haven't been able to do anything of my own choice for  
over three years." He whispers softly.

Sirius sighs softly as they enter the office. Sirius  
sets Draco down and sits down in a seat. "I would like  
to apply for custody of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  
James and Lily named me Harry's guardian if anything  
ever happened to them. I am also Draco's nearest  
relative that is not dead or in jail."

The woman looks at them sternly. "Where do you plan  
on living Mr. Black? On top of that, what do you plan  
on doing for work?"

Sirius sighs and looks down at Harry. "Well Godric's  
Hollow is currently unoccupied except for the house  
elves, and I don't think Harry would mind us staying  
there. As far as a job, I have been offered the  
position of Defense Professor at Hogwarts next year.  
Plus I have plenty of money from my mother's  
inheritance and the money the Ministry owes me for not  
getting a trial and for thirteen years in that hell  
hole."

The woman scowls but nods. "The only issue with young  
Mr. Malfoy is that his parents left his custody to a  
Severus Snape. Mr. Malfoy do you have a preference?"

Draco shrugs his shoulders and looks at Sirius. "I do  
not know about Snape. After all I thought he was a  
Death Eater, but I guess he was a spy. Could I try  
some time at both places and then decide?" he asks  
softly.

She nods. "I recommend that you spend some time with  
Black as you will have contact with others your age,  
unlike with Snape who lives at Hogwarts. I suggest  
some time with each of them and then we will see which  
is best."

Sirius nods and leads the two boys outside where  
Dumbledore is waiting. "I have a portkey ready to take  
all of us to Godric's Hollow. The house elves have  
made lunch for us. Then after we decide who gets what  
bedroom maybe you can take the two boys shopping,"  
Albus says smiling.

When they arrive they are greeted by three house  
elves along with Remus who had gone on ahead to get  
things set up. They enter the house and sit down to a  
light lunch. After lunch they explore the house. There  
are multiple bedrooms. They decide that Harry will  
have the one at the end of the hall. After all as  
Sirius told him it was going to be his originally.  
Sirius takes the room across from it with Remus on  
the other side. Draco is given the room across  
from Remus'.

Harry's is a large room, in the center is a  
queen-sized bed, decorated in Gryffindor colors. Harry  
sits down on the bed looking around the room. Multiple  
windows dot the walls. Under one of the windows is a  
large seat where Harry could sit and look out at the  
backyard. Harry sighed as he lay back on the bed. He  
looks up when he hears a pop and Dobby appears.  
"Dobby what are you doing here?" Harry asks astounded.

"I was looking for a new master and I came across  
Professor Dumbledore. He told me that I could work  
here," Dobby bounces and brings out Harry's trunk and  
unshrinks it. Harry unpacks it after he makes a list  
of the things he needs, wants, and hopes he can get.  
He goes to Sirius' room and knocks on the door.

Sirius opens it with a smile. "Are you ready to head  
out Harry? We will go to Diagon Alley, and then into  
Muggle London. Come on."

The four of them head to Diagon Alley and go  
shopping. First stop is Robes. Harry and Draco get  
fitted for dress robes and then choose some plain  
everyday robes. After robes they head to Flourish and  
Blotts to pick up some books. Harry wanders away to  
the magazines ignoring Sirius' warning to stay close  
by. When Sirius is ready to check out he wanders  
around to find Harry in the magazine section. "Harry  
James Potter!" He bellows sternly. Harry jumps and  
cowers away from his godfather.

Remus walks over at the sound of his bellow and puts  
a calming hand on Sirius shoulder. "Sirius stop,  
you're scaring him. He is TERRIFIED of you," Remus  
says, sending Sirius towards the door with a swat to  
his bottom. Sirius yelps and looks at Harry's  
terrified face.

Sirius gulps and cautiously approaches the boy. His  
heart breaks when he sees Harry cringe as he  
approaches. "I'm sorry Harry. I shouldn't have yelled  
at you. Remus will help you finish your shopping," he  
says as he sadly turns away. As he starts to walk away  
he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"I guess I probably deserved to be yelled at. I did  
disobey you after all," Harry says softly, hanging his  
head.

Sirius reaches out and gently tips his chin up  
looking into Harry's sorrowful eyes. "Well  
unfortunately that's not the end of it," Sirius says  
sternly.

Harry gulps and hangs his head again. With a small  
whimper Harry walks towards the door. Sirius puts an  
arm over his shoulders giving him a one armed hug. "We  
will still do our shopping but when we get home you,  
my hand, and your bottom are going to have a little  
talk."

Harry looks up his eyes going wide as his left hand  
slips back to rub his bottom. Sirius smiles gently at  
him seeing the gesture. "Now let's go do some  
shopping." Sirius buys Harry and Draco everything that  
they want. Even some things they don't ask for. The  
two men watch them, seeing Harry very subdued for the  
rest of the day. When they're done, they head home for  
dinner. When supper is ready and Harry hasn't come  
back downstairs for dinner, Sirius goes upstairs to  
his room.

He knocks on the door and opens it. "Harry dinner is  
ready," he says, sitting next to the boy on the bed.

Harry looks up and shrugs, returning to looking out  
the window. "Aren't you hungry Harry?"

Harry looks up at him tears gathering in his eyes.  
"What, you're going to make me watch you three eat? I  
would rather sit up here than that."

Sirius eyes' narrow and he sits down next to Harry.  
"What are you talking about? I'm calling you down to  
EAT supper," Sirius says, rubbing Harry's back. "Did I  
tell you to go to bed without supper?"

Harry looks at him shocked. "You mean that I can eat  
supper?" He asks shocked. Sirius pulls him into a hug.

"Yes Harry, you may come eat supper." Harry and  
Sirius walk downstairs to eat supper. Supper is a  
quiet affair as everyone is lost in their own  
thoughts. After they finish dinner Harry starts to  
clear the table with Draco's help.

"Boys if you would load the dishwasher and start it  
up, then come into the living room please," Sirius  
says, softly stroking Harry's check.

Harry nods, and between the two of them they have the  
dishwasher running within ten minutes. After it is  
loaded and running, they both head to the living room.  
Sirius is standing in front of the fire stoking the  
flames and adding some more logs. Harry and Draco sit  
on the couch as Sirius and Remus hand out their list  
of chores. Both boys are responsible for keeping their  
rooms clean, doing the dishes, and generally helping  
around the cottage.

Both boys nod and with a sigh they both head to their  
rooms to finishing unpacking their shopping. A bit  
later, Sirius goes up to Harry's room, knocking on the  
door. A quiet 'Come in' reaches his ears and he opens  
the door. When Sirius enters the room, Harry is  
sitting at his desk working on a letter Ron. After he  
is done Harry looks up to see Sirius sitting on his  
bed. After attaching the letter to Hedgwig's leg Harry  
walks over to Sirius. When he gets closer he starts  
stripping off his clothes.

"Harry what are you doing?" Sirius asks shocked.

"I-I thought that you were going to punish me. My  
uncle always made me strip so that he wouldn't dirty  
my clothes," Harry says, shaking slightly in fear.

Sirius gently pulls the boy into his arms, hugging  
him tight. "Oh Harry I will bare your bottom and spank  
you quite soundly but you don't need to strip. I would  
like you to change into your pajamas and then I will  
deal with your spanking. Ok?" Sirius asks gently.

Harry nods and quickly gets ready for bed. After a  
quick shower he changes into a set of his new pajamas.  
Sirius smiles as he sees Harry wearing his new  
snitch-covered pajamas. Harry gives him a small smile  
and walks over, sniffling slightly. When Harry gets  
close enough, Sirius pulls Harry into his lap and  
cuddles him for a few minutes. When Harry has stopped  
shaking slightly Sirius gently turns Harry over his  
knees.

"Harry I will warn you now. I do not want to see you  
trying to protect your bottom. If you do I will spank  
your inner thighs," Sirius warns sternly.

"Y-Yes sir," Harry stutters out nervously. Sirius  
starts spanking him slowly, but methodically. After  
Sirius has made numerous passes over Harry's bottom,  
Sirius stops. He gently turns him over rocking him  
back and forth.

"Shh Harry all done. It's over Pronglet." Harry  
starts calming down, gingerly reaching back to rub his  
sore bottom. Meanwhile, Sirius is continuing to  
whisper words of comfort into his ear. Harry continues  
to calm down, and then he stands up continuing to rub  
his bottom.

"Is that all of my punishment?" He asks with a  
quivering voice. Sirius smiles and stands up hugging  
him again.

"Yes, no more punishment this time. But next time you  
will be grounded for some time. I do not know how long  
because it will depend on how badly you misbehave. I  
don't like punishing you Harry but I will if you  
deserve it. Understood?"

Harry nods hugging him back. "Understood Sirius.  
You're not the only one that doesn't like that  
punishment," Harry sighs softly. "But it's better than  
being locked in my room for days on end without food  
and stuff."

Sirius growls and hugs him tighter. "I will never  
lock you in your room. I might ground you but never  
confine you to your room. I consider that cruel and  
unusual punishment. I care about you a great deal  
Harry. I want to be the parent you never had. Remus  
and I will work very hard to be the best parents we  
can for both of you boys. Harry I have a confession to  
make. Um, I'm not sure how to say this…" Sirius trails  
off nervously.

Harry looks at him worriedly. "What's wrong Sirius?  
What are you so scared about?"

"Harry, Remus and I are gay. In fact Remus and I are  
mates. When a werewolf finds a mate, they mate for  
life. I believe that Remus is telling Draco right now  
in fact." Sirius says with a small smile.

Harry sighs and hugs him tighter. "It's ok with me  
Sirius. I don't care either way. As long as both of  
you are happy."

Sirius gives Harry a crushing hug as there is a knock  
on his door. "Come in," Harry quickly re-dresses and  
calls out with a yawn. Remus comes in smiling.

"Well Draco took it pretty well. He is downstairs  
watching TV. Would you like to join him Harry?" Remus  
says with a smile, and a ruffle to his hair.

Harry shakes his head rubbing at his tired eyes. "I'm  
really tired. I think I'll head to bed." Sirius and  
Remus both tuck him in on his stomach. "Goodnight  
Sirius, Remus."

Both men say goodnight to him and then head  
downstairs. When they arrive, Draco is continuously  
flipping through the channels. After a few minutes  
Sirius grabs the controller out of his hand. "Pick a  
channel and leave it there. You are giving me a  
headache." He says with a small growl and a tussle of  
Draco's hair.

"Not the hair. If you mess it up it'll look like  
Harry's," Draco says with a grin. By 11 PM, Draco has  
fallen asleep against Sirius' shoulder. Sirius smiles  
down at the teen and gathers him into his arms. After  
gathering Draco into his arms, Sirius carries Draco to  
his room. Remus follows him and together they change  
Draco into his pajamas. After tucking Draco in, the  
two men retire to their room.

When they arrive, Remus changes for bed as Sirius  
takes a quick shower. When Sirius exits he gulps as he  
sees the hairbrush in Remus' hand. He groans and  
lowers his head as he knows exactly what Remus has in  
mind. Sirius walks over and turns pleading eyes up to  
Remus'.

"Please don't spank me Remus. I'll stay out of  
trouble I promise."

Remus shakes his head and pulls Sirius to his side.  
"Sirius, Harry was abused by the Dursley's. He doesn't  
do well when yelled at. You need to do better around  
him. To remind you I am going to spank you with the  
hairbrush until you learn your lesson. I know you want  
to do better for him."

Sirius nods and lowers his pants to his knees and  
climbs over Remus' lap. "At least put up some  
silencing spells please? I don't know what will happen  
if either boy hears you tanning me. I know that I  
deserve it. But please put up the spell," Sirius begs,  
sniffling slightly.

Remus sighs and puts up the spell, knowing that if  
either boy hears the spanking they will probably be  
very scared. Remus re-positions Sirius and raises the  
hairbrush. The spanking is short, but painful. Remus  
knows it doesn't have to be overly harsh, as he knows  
Sirius had already been beating himself up over this.  
When he is sure Sirius can handle it he turns Sirius  
over into a forgiving hug. "Shh Sirius it's all over  
with. If you think you can handle it we should head to  
bed."

Sirius stands up, sniffling still, and moves towards  
the door. "I need to set the spells so that if Harry  
has any issues I will know it. I know at almost  
fourteen he is a bit too old for that but he really  
does need it," Sirius says rubbing his bottom and  
walking to Harry's room. When he enters Harry is  
whimpering in his sleep. Sirius walks in and walks  
over to Harry. Sirius starts rubbing Harry's back  
until the boy falls asleep again. After Harry is  
asleep again, Sirius sets the monitoring spells on  
Harry and his room. The spells were normally for  
children under the age of five. Occasionally if a  
child/teen tended to sneak out of there rooms it was  
also done to inform the parents/guardians if they  
leave. Sirius was pretty sure neither boy would do  
that unless maybe they were grounded for an extended  
period of time.

When morning comes Harry gets up and goes downstairs  
in his pajamas, still yawning. When he arrives, Sirius  
and Remus are sitting down to pancakes with  
blueberries in them. Harry walks in and gingerly sits  
down, not meeting either man's eyes. Sirius watches  
him for a few minutes and then reaches out and lifts  
Harry's chin gently. Harry sniffles and wipes at the  
tears gathering in his eyes from sitting on his sore  
bottom. Sirius gently lifts him into his lap and  
cuddles him close. "Are you still really sore?" Sirius  
asks gently. When Harry nods rubbing at his bottom,  
Sirius continues. "Why don't you go grab a pillow to sit  
on. It will help ease the pain in your bottom. Ok?"  
Sirius says with a small smile.

Harry looks shocked but does as instructed. When he  
reenters the room Draco is sitting in his seat and  
gives Harry a sympathetic look when Harry places the  
pillow on his chair before sitting back down. "So do  
either of you have any ideas what you want to do  
today?" Remus asks smiling.

Harry looks up and bites his lip. "Could I go to the  
Burrow? Ron's thinking about trying out for Quidditch  
next year since Oliver graduated. We figured we could  
try playing against him to see how he does."

Sirius smiles at him. "You can go but why don't you  
take Draco with you so that we can see if he really is  
good at Quidditch? Since Draco will need to be  
re-sorted, we will see what house he ends up in."

Draco's head snaps up. "I have to be re-sorted? But I  
don't want to be re-sorted," he says with a whine.

"Draco you were under the Imperius when you were  
sorted so you need to be resorted. I know you want to  
stay in your godfather's house, and you may end up  
staying in Slytherin house. Since your father had you  
under the Imperius curse, your father probably ordered  
the hat to put you in Slytherin," Sirius explains  
gently.

Draco sighs and nods. "Alright. I guess I'll have to  
be re-sorted. I'm not too sure if I would want to be  
in the same house as the children of those Death  
Eaters honestly," he says while Remus ruffles his hair  
smiling at the teen.

After breakfast everyone heads off to do their own  
things. About an hour after the boys leave Albus  
appears. "Hello gentlemen. I think we found where  
Voldemort is hiding out. But because of the prophecy  
Harry will need to defeat him," Albus says, sighing  
softly.

Remus hands Albus a cup of tea before joining Sirius  
on the couch. "Well then we need to teach Harry that  
spell we found awhile ago and teach him how to do it,"  
Sirius says with a weary sigh. "I don't like the idea  
that Harry has to destroy him. Plus we must tell him  
about the prophecy also. I planned on telling him  
soon," Sirius says, rubbing a hand over his face in  
annoyance. "He has gone through so much, and now you  
want him to destroy a spirit. An evil spirit, I  
realize. Still, a spirit nonetheless."

"I realize it is difficult Sirius, but Harry is the  
only one who can defeat him," Albus says, rubbing his  
back in comfort. Sirius leans into the comforting  
touch. Even though he tries to hide it, he was still  
severely affected by his time in Azkabaan. "Sirius I  
have not had a chance to apologize for not believing  
you and I am so sorry. I know the two of us were as  
close to being a father and son as Severus and I are.  
I love you so much but that is no excuse. Can you  
forgive me son?" Albus asks, his eyes sad and  
pleading.

Sirius looks up into the loving eyes of his surrogate  
father. "I had hoped that one day you would have at  
least come and talked to me instead of letting that  
bastard Fudge throw me away. I mean I can't believe  
you could believe that I would EVER sacrifice or give  
up James and Lily. James was the closest thing to a  
brother I have ever had. Remus was my mate, and Peter  
was just a friend. But James was my brother and you  
were my father. I HATED my family and their support of  
Voldemort, and you thought I had gone running to him.  
Did you know me so little to think that? I HATED those  
pureblood ideals, especially since it meant following  
a half-blood." By the end Sirius is yelling and pacing  
in front of the other two men.

Albus gently gathers him into a hug holding him  
tight. "I know son, and I am beyond sorry for  
everything that happened. I should have known you  
better and because of that I am a terrible father.  
After Voldemort is defeated if you want no more  
contact with me I wouldn't blame you. But, I do ask  
for forgiveness. I still care about you, Remus, Harry,  
and even Draco. Please believe me," Albus says rubbing  
the back of Sirius' shaking head.

Sirius continues to sob quietly into Albus shoulder.  
As he calms down, he looks up into Albus' eyes. "I  
still look at you as if you were my father. I need all  
the help I can get raising Harry. He has been so  
abused by those Muggles that he needs all the support  
he can get. I want to see him grow into the man that  
James and Lily would love to see and be proud of,"  
Sirius looks up when he hears a sharp intake of  
breath.

Standing in the doorway are Harry and Draco. Draco is  
sporting a bloody nose and Harry isn't looking much  
better. Remus immediately goes over and checks them  
out. "Okay, what happened?" Remus asks sternly.

"Draco made a stupid comment about the Weasley's  
being poor and Fred and George attacked him. I tried  
to stop them but was not successful. Mrs. Weasley sent  
us home immediately." Harry explains, a bit nervous  
about how the adults will react.

Sirius comes over and between the three men both boys  
are healed. "Fighting with the Weasley's is  
unacceptable. Both of you are grounded until further  
notice, and will be facing a spanking." Harry groans  
but does not argue. "I want the two of you to go to  
your rooms and find a corner to stand in waiting for  
us. Is that understood?"

Both boys leave, but before Harry leaves, he gives  
Sirius a pleading look. "Go on Harry I will be up  
shortly and then I will punish you ok?" Harry nods and  
runs up to his room, tears running down his face. "I  
hate to have to punish him so soon, but he MUST learn  
to behave himself. Draco needs to get out of this  
insulting habit."

"I agree what shall we spank them with? Do you want  
to deal with Harry, Sirius?" Remus asks gently.

"I think that we need to impress upon them that  
fighting is unacceptable. I hate to say it, but I  
think that both boys should be paddled for this, at  
least. Maybe the paddle for Harry and the belt for  
Draco since he started it," Sirius says sadly.

Remus nods. "That sounds fair. I will go punish Draco  
and you can go deal with Harry. You should hurry.  
Harry is getting worse in his room." At that comment  
Sirius bolts up the stairs.

When Sirius arrives he can hear gut-wrenching sobs  
coming from Harry. When he walks in, he is surprised  
to not find Harry in the corner but in fact curled up  
in a ball in his closet. Sirius goes over and gently  
gathers Harry into his arms. "Shh Harry, it's ok. I'm  
here and you're going to be alright," Sirius soothes  
gently. Harry sniffles and runs his hands over his  
eyes before burying his face in Sirius shoulder.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry Sirius. I should have behaved  
better. Please don't send me back to the Dursley's,"  
Harry stammers out, trying to keep himself from being  
sent back to hell on earth. "I'll be a good boy, I  
swear, and I will do all the chores that you want me  
to. I won't be any more trouble, I promise."

Sirius pulls him into a hug, rubbing his back and  
rocking him gently. "Shh Harry, you will NOT, be going  
back no matter what happens. I swear, ok? Never," he  
promises with all his heart.

Harry looks up into Sirius' brown eyes and sees the  
sincerity there and nods. "Ok Sirius I know I am in  
trouble for fighting. Are you going to spank me? I  
know I deserve whatever you decide I deserve. Please,  
can we just get this over with, please?"

Sirius nods and stands Harry up before leaving the  
room momentarily to go to his room to get the paddle.  
He carries it back to Harry's room to find Harry  
standing in the corner quietly. "Alright Harry lets  
get this punishment over with. Come here kiddo. I am  
sorry, but fighting is a serious offense and earns at  
least the paddle."

Harry's eyes go wide when he sees the paddle in  
Sirius' hand, but accepts it as a common thing to  
happen to him. "If the paddle is the punishment for  
fighting, I deserve it Sirius. I just hope I can keep  
my hands out of trouble. I am afraid I will try and  
cover up. I know the consequence sounds really bad. I  
am still really sore and please don't use that  
consequence on me? I don't think I can keep from  
covering up," Harry begs.

Sirius hugs him close and rubs his back. "Alright  
this time I won't but I am going to trap your hand to  
keep it from getting in the way. Ok?" Sirius asks  
gently. At Harry's nod Sirius pulls him towards the  
bed. After seating himself, Sirius pulls Harry to his  
right side. "Unsnap and unzip your pants and push them  
to your feet please," Sirius orders gently.

After Harry has obeyed him, Sirius gently sits down  
and then pulls Harry over his lap. "This is going to  
hurt Harry, especially on your still sore bottom. I  
hate to do this but you must learn to behave  
yourself," Sirius says gently while lowering Harry's  
underwear to his knees. Once his underwear is out of  
the way Sirius starts paddling him from the top of his  
bottom to the tops of his thighs. After a few passes  
Harry is just limp over Sirius' lap, sobbing hard.  
After Harry really starts crying hard, Sirius finishes  
with two swats to his cheek, four to his sit spot, and  
four to his thighs. After he has finished Sirius  
gently rubs Harry's back trying to calm him. Once  
Harry has calmed some Sirius pulls up his underwear  
and off his pants. He then carries Harry over to the  
rocking chair and rocks him gently rubbing his back.  
"Shh Harry all done. Though, you are grounded."

After Harry has composed himself, he dresses in a  
pair of sweatpants and comes downstairs with Sirius.  
When they arrive Draco is sitting gingerly on the  
couch. Remus and Albus are sitting nearby, talking  
quietly. When they enter, Draco looks up and it is  
pretty obvious that Draco has been crying pretty hard  
from his red and puffy eyes. Harry sits down ,hissing  
when his sore bottom touches the couch.

"Now boys, there are a couple of things we need to  
discuss. First we have found Voldemort's spirit and  
have found a way to destroy it. The only thing we need  
to keep in mind is the fact that there is a prophecy  
that says that Harry must defeat him." Albus goes on  
to explain the prophecy to them.

Harry looks between the three adults. "So, what you  
are telling me is that my parents are dead because of  
a prophecy made by Sibyll Trelawney. She is a fraud  
and you believe her," Harry yells, getting very angry.

Sirius walks up and swats him once on the bottom.  
"Watch the attitude young man. Remember the prophecy  
she made about Wormtail?" Harry sighs and nods,  
turning to look at Dumbeldore.

"Because of this Harry, you must be the last one to  
use the spell. During the next week we will train HARD  
to be ready to perform the spell. Since both of you  
are grounded that should not be a problem," Sirius  
explains sternly.

Draco timidly raises his hand. "Um Sirius what does  
being grounded mean? My parents never grounded me."

Sirius sighs and sits down between the two boys, and  
gently explains what being grounded means. "It means  
that you have to stay in your rooms except for meals,  
chores, and anything else we okay for you to do. Since  
you will have all this extra time we expect you to get  
all of your homework done in addition to any extra  
assignments we may assign you. Draco, Severus has  
already expressed an interest in taking you on as an  
apprentice. This means that the three of us will hold  
equal authority over you. Harry, Albus thought you  
might benefit from being his apprentice. It is, of  
course, up to the two of you if you choose to agree,  
of course."

Harry looks at Albus shocked while Draco suddenly  
realizes Severus is in the room. Both boys agree and  
plans are made to go to the Ministry to fill out the  
paperwork. "But for now I think you boys should go to  
the library and work on your homework," Sirius says  
sternly.


End file.
